Purple People Eater (Purple Fender Bender)
Purple People Eater (Purple Fender Bender) is one of the songs Mater sings during the Halloween season at his Junkyard Jamboree, or the Graveyard Jambooree as it is called then. Lyrics Well I saw this sign drivin' down the street It had a bunch of dents in it and its paint was beat I started shakin' and I said, "Dadgum!" It looked like Purple Fender Bender had come It was a one-geared, one-horned drivin' Purple Fender Bender (One-geared, one-horned drivin' Purple Fender Bender) One-geared, (horn sound) drivin' Purple Fender Bender Looked kind of strange to me (One gear?) Well it came down the road and he hit a tree I said, "Mr. Fender Bender, don't wreck me" I heard him say in a voice so low, "I wouldn't smash you 'cause I need a tow" It was a one-geared one-horned drivin' Purple Fender Bender (One-geared one-horned drivin' Purple Fender Bender) Dadgum, (horn sound) drivin' Purple Fender Bender Looked kind of strange to me (One gear?) I said, "Mr. Purple Fender Bender, what's your line?" He said, "Been in purple fenders and it sure is fine But that's not the reason that I come to you I run out of gas and I need a jump too!" I put my breaks, stop and go, driving Purple Fender Bender Flat tire, I'm out of gas, drivin' Purple Fender Bender (New wheel, mud flaps) Drivin' Purple Fender Bender Sure looks strange to me And I failed to think and I gave you my junk His engine turned over and it let out a thunk His pistons were crazy as he drove out of sight (spoken): Woo-hoo! Ho, ho! Can you believe that? Original Lyrics Well I saw the thing coming out of the sky It had one long horn, and one big eye I commenced to shaking and I said “ooh-eee” It looks like a purple people eater to me It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin’ purple people eater (One-eyed, one-horned, flyin’ purple people eater) A one-eyed, one-horned, flyin’ purple people eater Sure looks strange to me (one eye?) Well he came down to earth and he lit in a tree I said Mr. Purple People Eater don’t eat me I heard him say in a voice so gruff “I wouldn’t eat you ‘cause you’re so tough” It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin’ purple people eater One-eyed, one-horned, flyin’ purple people eater One-eyed, one-horned, flyin’ purple people eater Sure looks strange to me (one horn?) I said Mr. Purple People Eater, what’s your line He said “eatin’ purple people and it sure is fine But that’s not the reason that I came to land I wanna get a job in a rock and roll band” Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin’ purple people eater Pigeon-toed, under-growed, flyin’ purple people eater (We wear short shorts) flyin’ purple people eater What a sight to see (oh!) And then he swung from the tree and lit on the ground And he started to rock, really rockin’ around It was a crazy ditty with a swingin’ tune (Sing a boop-boop, a-boopa lopa lum bam boom) Well, bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin’ purple people eater Pigeon-toed, under-growers, flyin’ purple people eater “I like short shorts!” flyin’ purple people eater What a sight to see (purple people?) Well he went on his way, and then what do ya know? I saw him last night on a TV show He was blowing out, really knockin’ em dead Playin’ rock and roll music through the horn in his head “Tequila” Trivia * The song is a parody of "The Purple People Eater". Category:Songs